The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method with which only selected parts of the image data which makes up an original image are read, processed and recorded.
More specifically, the invention pertains to such an image processing apparatus and method in which video data of an original image is read by a photoelectric sensor, suitably processed, and at a later time, the processed data is printed out.
Yet more specifically, the invention pertains to such an image processing apparatus and method in which, for instance, names and addresses are read from an address ledger using a photoelectric sensor, the data thus read is processed and stored in a memory, and the processed data is later employed to print names and addresses on envelopes.
FIG. 2 shows an example of a recorded image, specifically, a name and address, properly printed on an envelope 2. Following customary form, the name is printed on the first line and the address on the two following lines. If desired, the name may be printed with characters larger then those used for printing the address.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a portion of an address ledger from which the data used to print the envelope shown in FIG. 2 may be derived. To print envelopes such as that shown in FIG. 2, the address ledger 1 is set in place on a platen (or an original holding plate) and the image data thereon is scanned with a photoelectric sensor. The data read by scanning this image is processed and stored in a memory.
The prior art image processing apparatus suffered an important drawback. Particularly, the entries in the address ledger 1 are separated by ruled lines 3 printed at predetermined intervals. If the address ledger 1 is correctly set in place on the platen during the scanning operation, each name and address will be correctly selected from the image, processed, stored, and later printed on an envelope. However, if the address ledger 1 is not correctly set in place on the platen, the sensor may read portions of the lines 3 which separate the various entries in the address ledger 1. An example of this is shown in FIG. 3 where it may be seen that portions 4 of the ruled lines are printed in addition to the name and address. This considerably degrades the quality of the recorded image, and may result in confusion by the Post Office, possibly causing the letter to be misdelivered.
In order to prevent this situation from happening, heretofore a method has been employed in which a particular color to which the photoelectric sensor is not sensitive is used to print the lines 3 in the address ledger 1. However, employment of this technique is disadvantageous in that the printing costs are increased due to the necessity of using two different ink colors. Also, this technique is disadvantageous in that the ruled lines may not be visually clear, thereby leading to errors.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide an image processing apparatus and method in which ruled lines which separate the various entries in an address ledger need not be printed n a different color ink than names and addresses, yet these lines will not be reproduced in the event that the address ledger is somewhat misplaced on the reading plate.